Conventionally, there has been a ceiling-mounted air conditioning unit such as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-30827. This ceiling-mounted air conditioning unit has a structure where an indoor heat exchanger comprising a fin-and-tube heat exchanger is placed on an outer peripheral side of a centrifugal blower as seen in a plan view. In the indoor heat exchanger, plural heat transfer tubes inside of which flows refrigerant are arranged in multiple stages in a vertical direction and in two rows in a flow direction of air blown out from a centrifugal blower.